Snow vs Cind
by LittleGothGirl13
Summary: How did they both end up in that castle with that man? Please review. Humorous/romantic.
1. Chapter 1

_...and they lived happily ever after._

Psh. Not hardly.

Every fantasy ends that way, girl and boy together forever. Little do we know until we try that there's a reason storybooks write that on their final page. It's the one final piece of fiction they can sneak into it.

Too bad the stories read to us at bedtime don't prepare us for the truth: men are tramps. They ride in on their white horses and convince you to run off to their castle in the sky (sometimes literally and somtimes figuratively). What happens next is even scarrier than a poisoned apple. They cheat.

They don't all do it, just the majority. Some just can't resist a damsel in distress or a pretty blonde girl. Or, in my case, both. It just goes to show that even the fairest of them all can't always keep a man.

The killer is that I got myself into the whole mess. I was the first "Disney Princess." When I heard they were looking to start the next project, I suggested to her that she should talk to Walt. I was even happy for her when he said she could be next. Why he couldn't find a different leading man is still a mystery to me, but he used mine.

Of course, I trusted Cind, she'd been my best friend since we went to Enchanted U. together. I never would have thought she wouldn't check with me first. Looking back on the next stories, I wish Walt had done his research, too. Jas didn't have to share Al accidentally with the next girl Walt picked up.

And Ariel? She got a man _and_ legs. Talk about unfair. She was totally the "Disney Darling." I don't understand it. I mean, ew. She was all scaley before Walt decided to help her meet Eric and give her legs.

Walt really was a great guy, he gave so many of us chances. He even hooked us all up! Girls from Enchanted U. never got guys from MGM State. We were a group of oddballs until Walt found us in our drama class and decided to help us. I never understood where the enormous generosity towards total strangers came from, but I didn't care. He kept saying "I've found the next Mickey!" Whatever that meant.

Anyways, back to my nightmare. I wasn't alive before I met him, literally. He truly was Charming, and the castle was just beautiful. For those of you who know my story, you know that I gave up my 7 "little" friends, to be nice, and went off to live with him. The last you know of where I went to is probably the cloudy looking castle off in the distance.

Ever wonder what kind of castle my Prince whisked me away to? Have you seen a little movie called "Cinderella?" You know the big giant castle where the Prince is trying to find a girl?

That girl would be Cind, that castle would be the one I was brought to, and that week the ball was held would be the one where I decided to go check on "the boys." How was I to know that his father would convince him I wasn't good enough and he should try to find another?

Even dying didn't hurt as bad as coming home to find Cind in _my_ ballroom with _my _Prince.

* * *

Author's Note: Chapter 1 if I continue. Please review, I haven't been at this in a while. I always thought this was funny and decided to write about it. Thoughts? :]


	2. Chapter 2

…_thus with a kiss, I die._

Good. Best line of the whole stupid story.

Who would have let the guy live anyways? I mean, I know that in this century we don't put people do death like we used to, but if we did that guy should've gotten it good. I guess he still got what he deserved. What kind of moron? He killed his own girl.

Sometimes you could tell that Walt had told the guys what to say and they didn't always get it exactly right (especially Al), but they never killed one of us. Granted, Prince Phillip was a little slow on the whole "rescue" thing but he did get there and I guess you could blame it on the horse.

That's beside the point. The point to the reference is that Juliet got the easy life. Well, I suppose she didn't have any life at all, but my life was virtually non-existent. How was I to go on with Cindy taking my man and all? I might have chosen death if given the option at the time, although, now I see how idiotic it would be to give up your life for an arrogant prince.

We all gave up our lives to some extent to have what we wanted. Ariel gave up her legs and Jas gave up, well, she didn't give up a lot since she was the princess in the first place but there was probably something. Sacrifices had to be made, Walt always told me that. That's probably how he convinced all of us to find ourselves in this epically-twisted story.

Back to Cindy though. There wasn't much I could do about her being with him. By the time I arrived home he'd been looking for her over a week. Nothing was going to change his mind, though I didn't leave that castle without a fight.

Don't get me wrong, I've loved Cind for years now but the things she said to me were just atrocious. She actually insinuated that it was my fault because I wasn't giving him enough attention. Now, almost instantly after I moved in, I began the Royal Wildlife Fund and ran the entire thing. Of course, I made plenty of trips into the city to speak with others and into the forest to speak with the animals to make plans and changes. It did take much of my time, but much of his time was also devoted to his own work.

To add insult to injury, she brought with her the strangest little mice and birds. Of all of the people that could criticize my work and how much time it took from my home, it would be the hypocritical blond with 12 tagalong animals that had clearly been very well off back where she was from.

Now, Cindy had grown up with a stepmother created from 1/2 evil and 1/2 wickedness. Though, the woman always wanted Cindy to grow up and marry a man of money so she could leach off her. So, the story about being kept away was just a sad and pathetic ruse. Besides, her stepsisters were both very polite to me when I came about. I find it incredibly hard to believe that they were so evil to her. I knew almost every aspect of her life.

Apparently, I was missing one important personality trait she possessed: curiosity.


End file.
